


send her my love

by Vee but in English (7OfSwords)



Series: I think I could love you ('till the day that you die) [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, It's ep 3 beginning but Vexx's POV, Songfic, Unrequited Love, actually... it's complicated, is still 666 words bc I might like Vexx but he's EVIL, kinda ig, you will see in part 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7OfSwords/pseuds/Vee%20but%20in%20English
Summary: He should have known, better than most, how capricious and cruel Fate is; how it has regarded him with disfavor since birth.But how could he have known?
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: I think I could love you ('till the day that you die) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845868
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	send her my love

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this a bit ago because I didn't like the second half of it much. But I've edited it and I'm posting it again because now I feel proud of this one.  
> Title from Journey's Send Her My Love. I recommend listening to it while reading!

_It's been so long_  
_Since I've seen her face_

He should have known, better than most, how capricious and cruel Fate is; how it has regarded him with disfavor since birth.  
But how could he have known? She was supposed to be dead, should've been buried with her dearest sister. Alive, like any of her siblings would have, Elvira poses a threat to Zovack’s claim on the throne. The crown had been passed down her lineage for centuries. And, legitimately, it's hers now.  
It shouldn't be.  
He's been... mourning her death, these past few days; has been sad, going mad. Yet, she's standing before him: her disarming openness, that he's sure could bring hundreds to their knees, making him aware of what he's truly done. The naïveté he took advantage of, that something so enchanting about her, pierce a hole in his chest. He chokes on everything he wants to say while she tells him she left her brother’s wedding reception to try and find him; escaping the massacre unknowingly. She fills in the blanks and tells him, too, about how the people he's after saved her; how they have been taking care of her. But she's smiling because she found him.  
Because she doesn't know.  
As the weak and depraved man that he is, he gives into temptation. He brushes a knuckle over the side of her face, ever so slightly; tries, with that single touch, to convey his feelings for her.  
“How do you remind me?” He asks, leaning forward.  
Her warmth is a siren’s song, bringing him closer and closer to his death. And he's fine with that. He can't deny it any longer, now that she's in his arms again: he's hers. Her dead man walking, living on borrowed time ever since he became infatuated with her.  
Yet, he can only seem to fall deeper for her.  
“You were my friend.” She answers but something happens, then. She mutters, face ashen as she recoils: “You left me.”

_I still recall_  
_A sad café_  
_How it hurt, so bad, to see her cry_

His jaw clenches; fingernails digging into the palm of his hands, to stop himself from grabbing her arm. He left her, yes. And not a day has gone by that he hasn't thought of her.  
He can't tell her that, though.  
He knows her, better than he knows himself. He was her shadow; spent a year watching every breath she took, every move she made. If he falls apart, he knows she will try to forgive him for the unspeakable atrocities he has committed – no matter how horrifying she found them. She will try to help him, even though there's no helping him. She will stay by his side because she didn't leave behind those she loved, has loved; because their demons speak the same sweet, twisted language.  
But what they had, could've had, he ruined before it could blossom into true love. So he reveals what happened and, then, lies.  
“Did you think I missed you? That I’d think of you everyday and wonder if you found someone else?” He did. God help him, he did. “I didn’t miss you. I didn’t think of you.”  
He hoped she would get angry at him; hoped she would make it easier for him to leave her.  
He should have known better.  
She stares at him, holding back tears; disbelief and hurt in her eyes. Her silence cuts deep; rubs salt on his open wounds, burns. But he has no time to dwell in self pity, though: he can hear footsteps.  
It has to be the Andromeda 6 crew. They must have been searching for her. They must know she wouldn't be able to protect herself from anyone who wanted to hurt her. 

_Calling out your name_  
_I'm dreaming_  
_Reflections of a face_  
_I'm seeing_  
_It's her voice_  
_That keeps on haunting me_

He runs.

_Send her, send her my love_  
_Roses never fade_  
_Memories remain_  
_Send her, send her my love_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a kudo or/and a comment if you did💕


End file.
